1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known buckle arrangements include those for releasably connecting an object, which include a first buckle part in the form of a post carried by one of the objects, and a second buckle part in the form of a ring-shaped body connected to the other of the object and which receives the post and includes a latch arrangement that enables the ring-shaped body to be latched axially in relation to the post. The ring-shaped body, as latched to the post, can be rotated around the post. Buckle arrangements of this kind are known to the art in respect of certain kinds of use.